


Dreamscape

by TheProfessor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/pseuds/TheProfessor
Summary: She sees him in her dreams.





	Dreamscape

She sees him in her dreams.

_A dark haired child. Fleeting glimpses of a mother and father, loving, but rarely home. Playing with toys, moving with the inner power of the Force. Dolls dancing, making them speak like friends. Shadows and the calm before a storm. The crushing weight of another empty room. Sent away._

_Lonely._

_Flashes of green and blue light, an inner rage barely quelled by his logical mind. Gifted, as some said, but so full of the emotions that the Jedi must not possess. Anger. Fear. Shame. Ostracized, Master Skywalker’s nephew. Treated all the more harshly for it. By them and by him. Betrayed._

_Lonely._

_A feeling within, intimate and strange. The Force and its roots within him. Expectations of his lineage, his power. His abilities and experience, coveted and sought. Pride. Others’ opinions of him weighing heavily on his bleeding heart. Disappointment, afraid to leave. The darkness curling a clawed hand around his soul._

_Lonely._

Every night she bolts awake, and every night she forgets.

____________________________________________________________________________

He sees her in his dreams.

_A girl with short hair and a big heart. Being sold as chattel and abandoned in a desert. Trudging through miles and miles of sand, exhausted. Learning what her new master wanted her to find. To dig up. To scavenge... To earn her keep. Holding her emotions close, lest they be used against her._

_Lonely._

_Growing up as no one in an ocean of sand. Living portion to portion, wary of everyone. Binding her chest to keep away filthy men. Running when some seek her anyway. Hunger viciously clawing its way up her throat, out her mouth, begging for a crumb of anything at all. Keeping faith that her family would one day return._

_Lonely._

_Learning how to fight, knowing she must. Scratching a tally mark into the wall. Eating alone. Scavenging alone. Sleeping alone. Doing what has be done to survive. Dreaming of a lush, green island with crystal waters that spread as far as the eye can see. Scrounging the wastes for money. For sleep. For hope._

_Lonely._

Every night he dreams fitfully, and every night he forgets.

____________________________________________________________________________

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

Their hands touch across the crackling fire... and they remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr!
> 
> theprofessorstrikesagain.tumblr.com


End file.
